Trip to the PAST!
by SiriusOrRemus
Summary: The next gen accidentaly ends up in the past...during OoTP! Will they change the future...or not?
1. What did you do!

**I know, I know right now you're probably thinking "But GD! You haven't updated new chapter of your first story for a while!" Don't worry. I plan on continuing that story while writing this and maybe a few others. But for now I want you to know that I don't own Harry Potter, even though I wish I did. **

*0o0o0o0o0o0o0o*

Chapter 1: What Did You Do?

*0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o*

Teddy and Victorie were sitting in the garden of the Potter mansion. Today was a very important day for them. Tonight, during their family dinner, they were going to announce their engagement.

"Are you sure you want to do this tonight?" Teddy asked being the worrying person he is (but only when it comes to Victorie).

"Teddy, I want to do this tonight! We've been engaged for a week and no one knows!' Victorie stood up and started pulling Teddy inside.

"Now come on Ted! It's almost dinner time, and we will tell them during it!"

Teddy sighed and followed his fiancé inside. _Man, I love being able to call her that _he thought as he sat next to her at the dinner table.

Everyone else followed inside shortly after. When everyone was there, the room consisted of: Ron and Hermione Weasley, their kids Hugo and Rose, Molly and Arthur Weasley, George and Angelina Weasley, their son Fred, Bill and Fleur Weasley, with their eldest daughter Victorie, Harry and Ginny Potter, with their three children James, Al, and Lily (who preferred to go by LilLu), and finally, the oldest of the kids, Teddy Lupin.

They were having a peaceful dinner, and during the middle of it, Teddy gave Victorie the signal: It was time to tell the family.

Victorie stood up and started to say "Guys, I have an announcement," but she felt something cover her, and the James and Fred started to argue.

"Fred! What do you mean you broke it?"

"Like I said, it broke and blew on everyone at this side of the table!" By this side of the table, he meant himself, James, Teddy, Victorie, Rose, Hugo, Lily, and Al.

As he said that, the people just mentioned, started to glow. Multiple "What the"s where heard from the glowing group, but where never finished, because they had just disappeared.

-End Chapter-


	2. I'm the eldest, so I'm in charge

**Thanks to everyone who fav'd my story and stuff….but I really many to thank ****The Drover**** for being the ONLY person who reviewed, and that you make me very special. I am also in love with time travel stories at the moment…but it's so hard to find them. I also would have updated sooner, but between a bomb threat at my school during my seventh period class forcing us to stand outside for 20 min, me being sick, international fest dance practice, girls scouts, anime club, a Spanish project, and homework…it takes me some time. And also I want to say that my school is dumb. We are doing literary week. And they do questions everyday over the loud speaker, and today's question was: **_**In the Harry Potter Series, during the fifth book who died at the end of the Twi Wizard Tournament?**_** Anyone else see the problem with that question? …Anyway…please enjoy…AND REVIEW! **

*0o0o0o0o0o00o*

Chapter 2: I'm the eldest, so I'm in charge

*0o0o0o0o000o00o*

When the 3rd generation landed, they all looked at each other with worry.

"Fred," Lily started, "what exactly did you break…?"

"….uummmmm….. I broke a time turner…." Fred said with an apologetic look.

"Aahhhhhh" everyone turned and looked at the source of the voice. Teddy looked up at the man and gasped. "You…no, no, no, no, noooooooo this CAN'T be right. You! You're…..HOLY SHIT!"

Towards the end of Teddy's sentence, a group of people followed in behind the mystery man, wands raised. "No need to harm the children, it seems it was an accident that they ended up here."

"Dumbledore," stated a new voice, the voice of a man who Teddy had only dreamed of meeting. "How do we know to trust them?"

The man looked at the group who had appeared out of nowhere. Teddy got a good look at the group behind Dumbledore and put 2 and 2 together.

"Guys" Teddy stated referring to his 'family,' "I know where we are… but I also have a good idea of when we are."

"Teddy? That doesn't make sense." Victorie said, she honestly didn't know what he meant.

"Yes young man," stated Dumbledore, not in confusion, but in an interested manner, "please, tells us what you think."

"Well," Teddy started, "I think its 1995, this is 12 Grimmauld, and you are the Order of the Phoenix."

The past and future gaped at him for a moment until Dumbledore break the silence and said, "Well, you seem to know much, what else do you know?"

"I know that this is Sirius Blacks' house, and the members of the Order of the Phoenix are: Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Severus Snape, Mad-Eye Moody, Minerva McGonagall, and the older portion of the Weasleys."

This time, it was Al who spoke, "Teddy, why do you seem to know everything?" Teddy didn't reply, he just sent a glare at Al.

Dumbledore gave Teddy a questioning look, and said to him, "Well, you know who we are, but would you mind telling us who you are – but let's gather everyone onto the dining room first."

The future sat at one side of the table with Teddy in the middle, while the past had everyone on the other side of the table. The past included everyone in the Order, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Is it just me or is this almost the exact same thing as before we ended up here…I mean the only real differences are that we have a few new faces, and the place." James was talking more to Fred, but everyone at the table turns to look at him. At that moment Teddy decided to take charge.

"Okay." Teddy said quickly," go in order from youngest to oldest. Only say your first name, age, and make sure you don't say anything to revealing." Teddy said with a pointed look and James and Fred.

"Who put you in charge?" asked a very miffed James.

"I did. I'm the oldest, so I'm in charge."

-End Chapter-


	3. And I'm Very Bored

**You now I was checking my emails and saw I had 33 emails about this story… and only 5 were reviews for chapter 2. I know you people are reading this, but why you no review? **

** So anyway, this week was fun. I think my computer has a gangster virus, because every time I type something it tells me my grammar is wrong and that what are you doing and it is large should be what you doin and it large. I was checking my email on Friday in my last period finance class and the kid sitting at the computer across from mine asked me why I was smiling to myself for no reason (I sit in the back corner of that class by myself) and I laughed at him. And once again to ****The Drover, ****something similar happened on the last day of 5****th**** grade. It was the last day of school there, and after that day I would never go back! And it was shortly before 3 and the transformer (no not the fighting robots) outside of the school exploded. It's not cool! **

**And then I want everyone who doesn't know about P.S.22 to YouTube them. They are amazing! Sadly, that was not my grade school, but I do live in the area…kind of. I live a few miles away, but close enough! Same Borough! GO SATEN ISLAND! (Yes, I currently went to the high school that Vinny form Jersey shore went to, but I do not know him, nor do I care, I just wrote that so you wanted to know about Staten Island) DAMN, this is long, so now R and R! Oh! And just so you know: Mighty Morphing Power Rangers! Lmao~ you'll see soon**

*0o0o0o0o0o0*

Chapter 3: And I'm Very Bored 

*0o0o0o0o0o0o0*

"Well, Jay, he does have a point there, and he is the smartest. Anyway, since I'm the youngest, I get to go first." Lily stood up and looked at everyone for a moment before deciding what to say.

"Hello, everyone! Don't worry about my first name, just call me Lil! I'm 15 and I'm also the youngest of 3! What else, what else…..ummmmm….oh! My favorite class is Potions! There! Didn't give too much away huh Teddy? Okay I'm done now! Anyone wanna know anything else about me?"

Sirius jumped up at the opportunity and asked, "What house were you sorted into?"

Lily looked startled for a moment before answering with a proud, "Gryffindor, of course!" This made Sirius and the twins roar with approval. Lily then sat down and said, "Kay Hugo! Your turn!"

Hugo stood up, and looked around with an expression-less face. "I'm Hugo. I'm also 15, Ima Gryffindor, and I'm very bored right now." The cheers that had irrupted at the mention of him being a Gryffindor were silenced when he said he was bored. Everyone, past and future, stared at him in shock and confusion as he sat down.

"Okay…I guess it's my turn now." Everyone turned and looked at Al. "Soooo. Hi! My name is, well, call me Al. I'm the middle child of 3, I am a Gryffindor, and I'm 16. My favorite class is DADA. Anyone have a question?"

"Yes." His time, it was Harry who spoke, he looked slightly nervous. "If I guess right, well, you look uh kind of –well no more like A LOT- like me, so we are probably…related, and everyone else looks like a Weasley, except two of you" Harry said with a look towards Teddy and Victorie, "Am I right?"

Teddy looked at his godfather in awe. He wouldn't expect him to figure it out so quickly – he wasn't saying Harry wasn't smart or anything, he just figured Hermione would figure it out first. Teddy, thinking fast, said, "Well okay then Mr. Smarty-Pants-I've-Mislead-You-All-Into-Thinking-I'm-Not-As-Smart-As-Smart-As-I-Really-Am, you're right, kind of" Teddy turned and looked at his 'family' addressing them in a whisper, "All right, we can tell them our father but that's it. Let's not change the future before we are sure we want to." Teddy didn't let anyone ask him about changing the future, because he was already addressing the past. "Well, so we don't have to do long explanations again, Lil and Al are Harry's and Hugo is Ron's."

Everyone turns to look at Harry and Ron. "Well now," said Ron, "this is awkward….let's move on shall we?"

"Okay! That means I'm next! Hello, my name is Rose! I'm Hugo's older sister, making me Ron's eldest, better looking, more fun, and smarter child. I'm 16, Gryffindor and I LOVE my Charms class! I also have at cat…or at least did."

"What happened to it?" asked multiple people from the past at the same time.

"My boyfriend, Scorp, made it…disappear…On of these days man, one of these days…." Rose sat down with a huff and everyone looked at her curiously. Speaking what was on everyone's mind, Ron asked, "Whose Scorp?" Rose looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, you'll hate me if I tell you now." Ron looked at her suspiciously but nodded at her and waited for the next person to introduce themselves.

"Alright! It's my turn now! Everyone! My name is Fred Weasley!" Fred **(Gawd this will get annoying. Future Fred will be known as Fred 2, just to make my life easier. But at anytime it says Fred 2, it's just there for our convenience and is not actually being said by the characters) **stood up and took a bow while the past looked confusingly between Fred and Fred2. "Fred 2, who is your father?" asked Fred, worried about why someone n his family named a kid after him. Fred 2 looked at him for a moment before answering. "George Weasley, of course. Where else where else would I get my troublemaking skills from?" The past went wide-eyed at the thought of another prankster in their lives, but Sirius and the Twins seemed to see the kid in a whole new light.

"I'm 17." continued Fred 2, "My final year as a Gryffindor sadly. But when I graduate I want to work and eventually take over WWW, so I can make the world a funnier place." Fred 2 took a final bow and sat down.

"PSSH! You think Fred 2 was awesome? Wait till you get to know me, I'm 10 times better than him!" James stood up and smiled at the glare his friend was sending him, and then he turned and looked at everyone with a cocky grin. "My name is Jay P. I am the eldest out of 3. And I'm also in my final year of being a Gryffindor at Hogwarts. When I graduate, will also work at WWW for some time, and then travel the world studying, and then I will return home to be the person who will break the jinx on DADA teachers. Any questions?"

Ginny looked at the red-haired boy and then asked, "Ya, I do. You and Fred 2 mentioned WWW, what is that?"

"Well, _Ginny_," James said with another cocky grin, "WWW is the Joke Shop in Diagon Alley. It opens it 1996, but the business had been going on for a while before the store opened." Ginny didn't seem to like the vague answer, but Harry and the Twins seemed to have an idea on what it was.

"Well," finished James, "I guess I'm done. Time for the love birds to go." Victorie blushed a deep shade of red while Teddy just glared at him.

"Okay, I guess I go now." Victorie stood up and looked at the past, thinking of what to say. 


	4. A Little Late

**Sorry for the late update, I had this written down for like a month and I was having issues getting a chance to type it. (My sister is a very selfish person, like the kind of person who makes fun of me for doing volunteer service twice a week, and she's made it so I can only get a good 5 min on the computer being able to do whatever I want….gawd I hate her) And I was going to name the chapter "A little late anyway" sorry for the irony. So anyway, it's been like a month and I'm still getting story reviews and favs and alerts so I want you all to know: I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL! Since it's been a long time since I've updated I have a lot to tell you guys. So for this chapter I will apologize and from chapters for here on ill fill you in but sadly this is going to be long if I say everything so for now I'll answer things pointed out to me in reviews.**

**To **_**Dimcairien**_**: I didn't really think about it like that….so let's just say that people are superstitious and believe that if they stay for more than a year they will be cursed or something… **

**To **_**Teddy R. Lupin**_** (who totally threw me off with the name change): If that happens on the last day of your senior year I give you permission to murder everyone there. Oh and trust me…Lupin's reaction is in chapter 6 and they won't find out that Tonks is his mom till later…but I know how she'll find out (and they'll find out about other things to)…. *evil glint in eye* **

**To **_**LittleSuzieQ**_**: If things go the way I plan to currently (who knows, I might change my mind), him and someone else will end up there wanna guess who? **

**And To **_**EchoGirl319**_**: I know that this chapter is short and the A/N is long but trust me chapter 5 will be VERY long (it took me 3 days of sitting for 4 hours straight each timeto write it).**

**So everyone, I apologize for delayed updates (might take me a while to get the next one up), I don't own Harry Potter (but I own the stuff I got for Christmas), I will fill you in on my life next chapter (hopefully will be put up in about a week), this is long so if you read this all you're a beast, and I want to know if anyone got anything cool for Christmas/Chanukah/whatever you celebrate, and if you had fun on New Years! But for now….. Enjoy!**

*0o0o0o0o0o0*

Chapter 4: A Little Late

*0o0o0o0o0o*

Victorie had finally decided on what to say, she looked at her father, aunts uncles, grandparents, and family friends and started to introduce herself. "Hello, I'm 21, I was a Gryffindor, and right now I work at Madame Malkin's." Victorie was about to continue but then an idea struck her. She quickly turns to Teddy and talked to him in a whisper so only he would hear. "Teddy! Can I tell them? I promised myself I would tell them today, so can I? I mean, it would still be telling them!" Teddy looked at her and just couldn't say no. He looked at her for a few moments before answering her. "Fine….just couldn't say anything about me. I want to introduce myself to my parents." Victorie sent Teddy a sad smile before looking back to the Order.

"Hello again! This may come to a shock to you, but even if I don't look it, I am a Weasley. My name is Victorie Weasley. I look more like my mom than my dad, which I am glad of – no offence Bill- but I'd take the part veela French looks any day."

George (or maybe Fred…) looked at Victorie for a moment in awe, and then shouted, startling everyone in the room, "If your part veela, and you said something about being glad about not looking like your father and then apologized to Bill…" the twins looked at each other before shouting at the same time, "That means Bill marries a part veela French girl! Lucky asshole!"

"Fred, George Language!" Mrs. Weasley looked sternly at the twins, and t hen she turned to look at Bill with a smile knowing he most likely gave her her first grandchild. Bill, on the other hand, was in shock. He was muttering to himself and once in a while they would hear him say something about veela's, a French girl, Gringots, and a floor…

"You guys shouldn't be shocked yet; I haven't even told you the best part!" Everyone, past and future, looked a Victorie. "Before we ended up here in the past-present, I was _going _to make an announcement, but I was rudely interrupted by James and Fred 2." As she said this she glared at them both so intently that they both withered under her stare, she felt that this was an acceptable punishment (for the time, just wait till they got back, oh the things she would do…) so she continued. "I promised that I would say it today, so I will. Teddy and I are getting married."

Everyone in the room turned to look at the couple in utter silence, just staring at them (how were you supposed to react when kids from the future say they're related to you and then say that two of them are getting married?), until Rose ran over and hugged Victorie and Teddy, looking like she couldn't be more elated. "Congrats! I can't believe this is happening! This is so cool!"

"I already knew it would happen." James held out his hand to Fred 2 as he said this, and Fred 2 handed him 5 galleons.

"But Jay! This is probably one of the best things that could happen to us! Teddy will finally be a real part of the family!" Lily ran over and hugged both Teddy and Victorie. This seemed to snap everyone back into reality and they all began to congratulate the couple. After every one had said congrats to the couple and given them advice, and told them stories of weddings they had been to, or theiur own, it was Teddy's turn to introduce himself. He stood up and everyone looked at him expectantly.

Teddy looked thoughtful for a moment, before addressing Dumbledore. "Can we (indicating to the other time-travelers) go somewhere to have a private conversation?" Dumbledore nodded and the future walked into the sitting room, and Teddy closed the door behind them. Teddy then took out his wand and cast a _Muffilato_ spell and sat down.

"Teddy," James asked, "what is this all about?"

Teddy shook his head in disappointment, hoping that James would've been smart enough to figure it out himself. "This is about whether we change the future or not."

"Well," stated James, "this conversation is a little late, don't you think?"

-End Chapter-


	5. A choice

**This was looked a whole lot longer when I wrote it in my notebook…it was 11 pages…and I write small….what the hell happened? Anyway the feedback on the last chapter was depressing. Come on people review please! But for the few people who did review thank you very much! **

**So while I was writing this chapter out (like in December), I realized that Teddy's gatta have a lot going on right now, and that he's the son a marauder, raised by a Black and a Potter, he's gatta be kinda bad ass! So be aware of bad ass Teddy! (But no worries he's still loveable!) Any way… I've got the next few chapters written and they are kinda long so it might take me a while to update. BUT I WILL! So for now I don't own and R and R! And check out the poll on my profile!**

***Thanks to the lovely people who pointed out that i posted chapter 3 again. How the hell did i do that? I feel stupid now...so lets try this again...ENJOY!**

*0o0o0o0o0*

Chapter 5: A Choice

*0o0o0o0o0*

"I know this meeting is late James, thank you." Teddy glared at James and then continued. "We have to make a choice. This isn't just something to mess around with, this is an important decision. Do we want to change the future?"

Everyone looked at him, contemplating what he had said in silence, until Lily said, "I think we should, I mean, come on! We could save everyone! We could save Dumbledore, Snape, Mad-Eye, Sirius, Uncle Fred, and Teddy….we could save your parents! Why wouldn't we want to change the future?"

Al looked at his sister, thinking about what she said. "Lily, if we save the people who die, we could affect the future in bad ways. Fred 2 would probably have a different name, as well and me, and James would probably get a new middle name! And if Dumbledore lives, Snape will never be viewed as a true good-guy. Harry, Ron, and Hermione probably would've stayed at Hogwarts for their 7th year, and they would've never gone through the life changing experiences that the Horcrux Hunt brought! We could prevent someone's death, but in return, we could prevent a marriage, a birth, or even the winning of the war! Harry would've never had someone who could tell him what was happening to him or his choices when he was dead, because Dumbledore would be alive! He could've stayed dead, and all of our lives would be different… in ways I don't want to think about." Al looked as if he was going to breakdown and cry at that point. Al was usually a strong kid, but even he had limits. Teddy saw his point, but in a way, he did want to save his parents.

Hugo, who had been rather quiet (which wasn't like him, he was usually loud and outgoing like his father), finally spoke up. "I have an idea." Everyone looked at Hugo, for once, he was surprisingly serious. "We shouldn't tell them everything. Like, let's leave out the awkward things, like our mothers, and who dies, but let's tell them a version of the truth; not a lie, but not the whole story."

Everyone continued to look at Hugo expectantly, urging him to give examples. "Like Teddy." Everyone, at the mention of Teddy's name, everyone in the room glanced at him. It wasn't until now that they realized that Teddy didn't look like himself. Instead of his usual, unusual appearance, he had sandy brown hair, and dark brown eyes. "You can say that Remus is your father, but tell them you don't live with him, and he doesn't often talk about his past. Or Fred 2, I know for a fact that Uncle Fred is very curious about why you were named after him, so say something like it was because he did something valiant, and that he doesn't have kids because he is too busy to get to it. Does everyone get the gist of what I'm saying?" Everyone nodded and began to mentally prepare themselves. Teddy saw a major flaw in the plan, and he decided to iron it out.

"Okay, this could become an issue if we don't get our stories straight. This will be our cover story. So remember it and remember to stick to it." Everyone became focused on Teddy and what he was about to say.

"So…guidelines. 1) No dates. None at all, not even birthdays. 2) If someone brings up deaths, weasel your way around it. You're all Weasleys, it shouldn't be too hard. 3) No wives, boyfriends" Teddy sent a pointed look towards Rose before continuing, "or cousins, or better yet, don't mention anyone not here." Everyone seemed to be keeping up with him, so Teddy went on with what they should say.

"Alright, this is what we'll do. If they pursue you with questions, don't be specific. Like, if they ask about the war, say that things could be worse, but they could be better. If they ask what occupation they have, you can answer truthfully, but if they are dead, tell them what they did for they died, or that they are unemployed. If the girls ask about husbands, you can yes they have them, but don't say who, and DON'T give hints. If you feel cornered, just change the subject. If you want to get to know someone who is dead, say something about wanting to get to know them before you come around. Just make sure that you don't just talk to one person at a time, it may look suspicious. I'll talk to my parents, Fred 2 and James can talk to Sirius, Fred, and George like I know they are dying to do, Al can talk to Dumbledore and Snape, but don't just stick to your parents. Say something like, if Lil wants to talk to harry and Ginny, say that you and Ginny are close in the future, and same goes for Hugo and Rose. You don't have to stick with those pairings, but it what I fell will most likely happen. Any questions?" No one had any questions so the group thought of things to say to the past so that they all could say the same thing.

Teddy stood up and signaled for his 'family' to follow him. Teddy let everyone walk out of the room before him, so he had more time to mentally prepare himself. This was his chance to _finally _meet his parents, get o know them, get to tell them how much he loves them, and even though he couldn't say it out loud, he hoped they would be able to tell how he felt.

Teddy was deep in thought and didn't notice Victorie until she grabbed his hand and gave him a comforting smile.

"I know, I know. I can finally meet my parents, so why am I wasting my time in here when I can go talk to them, but-" he had started, but he didn't get a chance to finish because Victorie had quickly pressed her lips against his. Teddy wished that he could stay like this forever, but he knew that he had to go meet his parents, he couldn't keep everyone waiting, but they could wait for a few more minutes.

Apparently, the group inside had other ideas. He had lost himself in the kiss when he suddenly heard James' loud yell. "TEDDY! Stop making out with Tori and get in here! I don't want to wait forever!" Teddy sighed and let go of Victorie. It was now or never. Who knew how long they were going to be stuck in the past. But he had a plan, and hopefully it all will work out accordingly.

-End chapter-


	6. It Doesn't Matter

**Sorry for the delay. Finals gave me nightmares and writers block. But here is the next chapter! Anyways…what would you call a Taco and a banana? A Banaco, or a Tanana? Is anyone else tired of snow? I AM! I didn't go to school today because we are ICED in…but my mom made cookies! And 30 reviews wow! That's like 6 reviews per chapter….well now it doesn't sound as impressive…darn. Well R and R (it makes me type faster). Oh! And I apologize for horrible grammar and spelling. I don't re-read this. And I have writers block still so suggestions are welcome! PLUS everyone needs to check out the Poll on my Profile! So now... Enjoy!**

*** Wish me luck, my schools international fest is next Friday and Saturday! On stage dancing for about 10 min! Oh gosh…stage fright…. **

*0oo0o0o00o*

Chapter 6: It doesn't matter

*o0o0oo0o0o*

Teddy sighed and sat back at the center of the table. Everyone from the past looked at him expectantly, while everyone from the future, knowing how hard this must be for him, sent him an encouraging smile. "My name is Teddy, just Teddy."

Dumbledore, along with everyone else at the table, looked at him confused. The future's encouraging smiles turned to sad looks, knowing that this has to be one of the biggest decisions he has ever had to make, but no one noticed them. Dumbledore continued to look at Teddy, and asked him, "No last name?" Teddy became expressionless as he answered. "It doesn't matter."

Sirius looks at Teddy trying to figure out why his last name didn't matter to him, this boy had to be hiding something big, and Sirius was going to find out what it was no matter what. Teddy turned his attention to Sirius when he asked, "Do you hate your parents?"

Teddy, to Sirius looked like he was literally turning red with anger, but a moment later, Teddy's face became expressionless once more as he answered with a simple "No, it just doesn't matter." This time, it was Mad-Eye who spoke up; he seemed to have had enough with secrets. "You say it as if your parents don't matter! You should be proud of your parents! Tell the world about them and their accomplishments! Let them know you are proud of them! Stop hiding whatever it is you are, and show us who you really are!" At this point, a very aggravated and suspicious Moody took out his wand and pointed it at Teddy.

This time, it wasn't just Sirius who thought Teddy was literally turning red, the whole room noticed teddy's drastic change in appearance. His hair went from a sandy brown to a blood red, and his eyes from a deep brown to stunning amber.

James, who was sitting closest to Teddy looked at him and jumped to his feet running to the other side of the room with a terrified look, trying to get as far away from Teddy as possible. He stood against the wall, wand in hand, prepared to protect himself if necessary. The rest of the time travelers followed in James lead, each looking ready for the worst. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched their actions and asked why they were doing this. James, without taking his eyes off Teddy, answered.

"Teddy, he's…well he can be kind of scary, especially if you piss him off. Don't get me wrong, he's usually a really cool guy, but trust me when I say the one thing you don't want to do is make him angry. If you say something about his family, watch out. Teddy is a proud person. If you insult his parents in front of him, or say that he isn't proud of them, you're in for an early death." The rest of the room listened to James' explanation and had stepped away from the Ex-auror, and the red haired boy, who were currently arguing as they circled the table, wands trained on the other.

"So, a metamorphagus with anger issues? What else aren't you telling us boy?"

"I'm an auror, and a highly ranked one at that."

Mad-Eye seemed impressed for only a fraction of a second, but then his face became riddled with anger once more.

"And? Do you think that that will impress me? I was head Auror!"

"The current Head Auror is my god-father."

Moody was defiantly not impressed with this statement, it only seemed to make him even angrier.

"That's favoritism then! It doesn't matter at all!"

"So you're saying that my metamorphagus skills aren't useful? You're also saying that I have no skill AND that I don't care about my family?"

Teddy's hair seemed to turn an even deeper shape of red, making the group against the wall try to inch father away from him.

"That is exactly what I'm saying! Yes, your metamorphagus skills could be useful, but its worthless unless you don't have skill!"

Teddy, who couldn't possibly turn his hair any redder, started to growl, obviously fuming at the older man.

"Well for your information, I am proud of my parents, and I have enough skill to take you down!"

"Prove it then! Come on boy! Show me you so called _skills_!"

The rest of the room watched as the two men battled each other, neither holding back. The other group didn't dare to move, they were afraid that sudden movements may bring unwanted attention to themselves.

Spells of all sorts of colors were flying across the room, each spell failing to hit their target. Teddy, was thoroughly enjoying himself. He had heard older Aurors talk about his talents, and was upset that he could not have the chance to learn skills form him first hand. But now, this was his chance. He would continue to be angry at the man (or at least seem that way), continuing to egg the Ex-Auror on. Later, after he had won the fight, he would leave it to James to introduce him. He knew that James would call him Lupin when he was announced as winner. In the past, no matter who Teddy fought, if James was in the room, he would announce Teddy as the winner (because he always won), and state, "Lupin-23, Oponent-0." This would be his 24th win, he has yet to be beaten, but if he lost today, he wouldn't mind. As long as James still said the score, even if just out of habit. He had to. If he didn't, his plan would be ruined.

-End Chapter-


	7. I Never Said They Died

**Love you're reviews! And thanks to Ansa88 for helping me find a new way to get out of my writers block, and Wingy, even though I did realize I messed up their ages, but know I know I won't mess it up in the future. Also, we are almost done! So make sure you vote on what you want me to write next! I'll close it shortly after I complete the story and there should only be about…3 to 4 chapters left! So review please! And! If you want to see my international performance, it's on YouTube, both days. You can find them on my YouTube channel (GeorgeOrDraco)! **

*0o0o0o00o0oo*

Chapter 7: I Never Said They Died

*o00o0o0o0o0o0*

Teddy and Mad-Eye continued to fight for a long period of time. They were using spells of all sorts, from normal spells like expelliarmus, to weird ones, like charming aluminum bats to fight each other. Sirius continued to keep his eyes fixed on Teddy…there was something familiar about his anger, they way he fought, his temper, and his eyes. Oh, his eyes looked so familiar to Sirius, but he couldn't place where he had seen them before. If only the boy wasn't so secretive! But then, he saw it, the look in the boy's eyes and his expression. This fight, he wanted it to happen, he had this amused look in his eyes, but he was hiding it behind a mask of anger, pain, and coldness. Mainly, he looked like he was distancing himself. Then he realized where he had seen that look before. He saw that distancing look of anger and coldness that was really hiding a look of love and amusement. He saw that look every time one man looked at his cousin. Every time Remus looked at Tonks.

Sirius looked from his friend, to his cousin, to the boy who came from the future. Now that he watched the boy more carefully, he saw that the boy looked remarkably like Remus. The only difference was the hair color, but before he got angry, he could've been Remus' younger brother. He had so much of Tonks in him too. Like how he kept walking into the corner of the table, or a chair, but not once did he let it make him take his guard down. Sirius had to give it to the boy, he really did have skills. The thing Sirius didn't know was why the boy looked like he had something big planned; like this wasn't the end of his big picture.

Another thing Sirius didn't know was that he wasn't the only one who had figured out who Teddy was. Remus stood against the wall feeling faint. Like Sirius, he had seen the similarities between himself and the boy. He had figured that Nymphadora was his mother, the way he kept walking into things, and truthfully, he didn't mind one bit. He couldn't hide his feelings for her much longer, he loved her, and he continually pushed her away. But, if this boy was his son, a boy who was proud of him despite his problem, he felt that it would all be worth it. Maybe it was the fatherly instincts kicking in, but he felt that he had to stop the fight.

Just as the thought entered his mind, the fight was over, Mad-Eye had won. Everyone thought that it was an amazing fight, but the way it ended was hilarious. Apparently, Moody had also noticed how Teddy kept walking into things, because he moved a chair out in front of Teddy who proceeded to fall over it, face-planting the floor.

"What the? Teddy! You were defeated by a chair! FAIL!" Everyone laughed at the truth of Fred 2's joke.

"OMG! This is Teddy's first loss! Lupin 23 Opponent 1!" Teddy and Sirius smirked when James said this. Teddy, because everything was going the way he wanted, and Sirius because he was right, Remus FINALLY gets some.

"Wait! Did he just say Lupin?" Most people in the room didn't notice when James called Teddy, Lupin, until Ron pointed it out.

James looked dumbstruck. You could practically hear his mind trying to create a cover-up to fix his blunder. "Um. I-umm- I. NO!" James stuttered. "I didn't say Lupin, I said…I-I said…OH! I said Poopin! That's exactly what I said! YA! Poopin!"

This just made the situation even funnier. Sirius couldn't contain his laughter as he turned to the recently recovered Teddy and asked, "So…you're Teddy Poopin?"

"Yes, that is _totally_ my name, Teddy _Poopin._" Teddy turned and looked at James. "That is probably one of the _worst_ cover-ups I've ever heard you make, Jay." James grimaced and apologized for his mistake to Teddy who said that it was alright.

There was an awkward silence following. No one really knew what to say. Most everyone was trying to figure out why Teddy didn't want them to know who his parents are, if they were dead, traitors, divorced, or if the kid just had issues. Sirius thought the kid just wanted to make things interesting.

Moody broke the silence. "Well, that explains a lot. Once I saw your fighting style, it wasn't hard to figure out who your mother is; it was your father who I was curious about. I'm tired of them gaping at each other, how much longer until they get together?" Remus blushed a deep shade or red, and Sirius upon seeing his friends reaction, burst out into another fit of laughter.

"I can't tell you that! Gosh, that takes all the fun out of life!"

Lily thought that Teddy was having a mental breakdown, which, she thought was funny to watch. "Damn, Teddy! Mood swings much?" Teddy just turned around and stared at Lily, while the rest of the room was laughing once more.

Remus waited for the laughter to die down before he spoke his mind. "Why doesn't it matter? Your last name, I mean?" Everyone looked at Teddy waiting for an answer. Remus did have a point. "We're not dead are we?"

The future stared at Teddy seeing how he would answer. "I never said you died, it just didn't seem like the right way to meet my parents."

Everyone seemed to except the answer, not noticing the double meaning, but Ron looked at Teddy and said, "So your mom is here too? Who is she?" Teddy stared at Ron and then turned his hair bubble-gum pink to match his mother's, trying to help Ron make the connection, but he didn't seem to understand right away.

"Oh look! Your hair matches Tonks! You two could be related- oh…" Rose and Hugo were the first ones to break out laughing, their mother told them that their father could sometimes be a little thick, but this was too funny, the prefect blackmail.

Fred and George looked at Ron and said together, "You really aren't as smart as you look are you? You're dumber!" This received a reprimanding from Ms. Weasley.

This was followed by more laughter, which was interrupted by a loud bang coming from the other room. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at each other. That was the same noise that they heard when the group from the future appeared. This was going to be interesting.

-End Chapter-

**A/N anyone want to guess who? Press that button come on! **


	8. Oh, Why Hello!

**This is an early update to celebrate our halfway to a hundred reviews! Wahooooo~! But anyway, as you may have noticed, I have changed my name from GeorgeOrDraco (aka GD) to SiriusOrRemus (aka SoR), sorry if it was an inconvenience or a confusion to anyone. Also, I was told that you liked the way Teddy lost. My inspiration was me walking around the house trying to figure out the outcome of the fight, and falling over a chair my sister, oh so conveniently placed in front of me. Thanks a lot sis. ****SPOILER FOR THIS CHAPTER!**** You were all wrong, unless you were you were very vague with your answer. So I congratulate ****BrownEyez123****, and ****Jessica682****, for their vague, but in way right, answers. So I dedicate this chapter to them. Congrats! **

Disclaimer: I don't not own this! I don't even own house…I don't even think I'm old enough to…so if I can't own house, I probably can't buy HP.

*0o00o0o0o0o0o0o*

Chapter 8: Oh, Why Hello!

*o0o0o0o0o0o00*

Everyone stared at the door as a tall, slightly muscular, and badly scarred man entered the room. The man was immediately recognized by the future, but the man paid no heed to them. The group from the current time period stood up and pointed their wands at him while the man did the same. Teddy decided that he should use this time to tell his fellow time-travelers what was going on, so he signaled them to follow him out of the room, knowing that they wouldn't be missed.

Meanwhile, the mystery man got a good look at who he was up against and lowered his wand slightly, looking confused and then angry. "Dumbledore? Moody? Lupin? Tonks? George AND Fred, _and_ they're IDENTICAL? Snape? Sirius? What the fuck? Is this some kind of sick joke?"

Dumbledore spoke in a very calming yet pleasant voice. "I assure you this is not a joke. Welcome to the year 1995, or should I say welcome back?"

The man looked completely aghast and finally lowered his wand completely; you can't _not_ trust Albus Dumbledore.

"I think-I think I need to- I need to sit down."

"Yes, yes of course. Would you please come and take a seat with us?"

The man did as asked and sat alone on the side of the table that the kids had just recently vacated. The man took his time composing himself, and when he finally did he spoke directly to Dumbledore.

"You said 1995?"

"Yes, I did say 1995."

"So this would be right before my 5th year…god that was a horrible year. Well, most of it anyway, some of it was…interesting."

Hermione looked at the man and couldn't figure out who he was.

"That puts you in our year. But, I don't recognize you."

The man finally seemed to notice Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, who were sitting farthest away from him.

"Oh, why hello! Younger versions of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, how weird. Anyway, you wouldn't recognize me, with all the scars I got in 5th year -or well, this year I guess- and then being tortured and in hiding during 7th, and then fighting in the second war. Plus add a few years of death eater hunting with the arours, can do this to a person." He indicated to his scarred face as he said this. "Hm, anyway, I love a good guessing game. Want to guess who I am? I'll give hints."

Most people in the room rolled their eyes, but Fred, George, Sirius, Tonks, and Ginny all gave enthusiastic yes'.

"Okay, so I was a Gryffindor- well I still am, Head of House now actually. "

"Head of House? That would mean that you're a professor. What subject?"

"Herbology, it was always my best subject." **(Anyone guess who yet?)**

"You can't be!"

Everyone turned and looked at Harry, who seemed dumbstruck.

"Who can't I be? I could be anyone for all you know. Heck, I could even be you! But no, I'm not. Trust me."

Harry continued to stare at the man, as he talked, completely ignoring him.

"Neville?"

"Well, that wasn't much of a game now was it? You got it in one guess."

Everyone who had met the boy before stared at the older version of him, trying to figure out how much the boy had to have gone through to change him from a scared, chubby boy, to an outspoken, ex-auror, and now professor.

Mrs. Weasley looked the most worried. Whatever had happened to poor Neville, may happen to her children and Harry as well. She definitely did NOT want that to happen to anyone.

Fred was also deep in thought. Why aren't him and George identical? Why had Neville been so surprised to see the people he mentioned here? Why would this be some sick joke? (Besides being in the past with younger versions of people you know, but that wouldn't make you angry) There were a few reasons he could think of that would cause that type of reaction to come from him. They were either dead, missing, or in St. Mungo's. George, as always, seemed to be thinking the same thing as Fred, and turned to Neville and asked, "Fred and I aren't identical? And why would people being here make this a sick joke?"

Neville knew he had dug his own grave, but luckily he was from farther in the future than the others, so he knew how this was going to end. What he wasn't told was that he would be part of the story, and the way back home. With a heavy sigh, Neville decided to just go ahead and tell them the truth about what was going to happen.

"By May 2nd, 1998, the people who I mentioned before –except George, even though he lost an ear- will be dead."

-End Chapter-

_A/N Review…reviewwwww…reviewwwwww….It makes me work faster….I hope I can get at least 60 at least before the next chapter….hopefully._


	9. Ad Nostram Memoriam

**Alright, guys, sorry for the delay! I wasn't able to update for some reason…but I can now! So, this is the second to last chapter *sob* it'll be this chapter and then an epilogue. I've already got that written so it should be up in a few days. I want you people to finish up voting (check the pole on my profile) it'll be closing in a few days. Anyway I have 65 reviews for this story! WAHHOOO! And thanks to every one of those people who loved my ideas…. I don't know where I get them…probably the same part of my brain that I get my dreams from… I have weird dreams (like one about melting cheese and spreading it on toast). **

**I'm not really going into detail on where Neville came from in the story so in case some of you get confused, he's from farther in the future then everyone else. He was told by our wonderful Time Travelers about their epic journey. I also didn't feel like writing about reactions or Neville telling them there future… I might do it as like a present to you guys or something if I get like 100 reviews…*hint hint* This is short and to the point…but so much happens, anyway, ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I no owny… why do you think I do anyway?**

*o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0*

Chapter 9: Ad Nostram Memoriam

*0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0*

Neville had just finished telling everyone what was going to happen from Harry's 5th year to the end of the second war (excluding some minor details). It was at that moment that Teddy led everyone else back into the room. He looked at the faces of the other group, which were obviously trying to comprehend what they were just told. Teddy turned to Neville and talked to him.

"You told them then?"

Neville answered with a slight nod.

"You also know how this ends, right? Do you know what we have to do?"

Neville, once again, answered with a slight nod, confirming Teddy's knowledge.

"How much longer can we stay here? We've been here for about," Teddy quickly checked his watch, "5 hours, give or take."

This seemed to catch Neville's attention. "More or less than 5 hours?" He seemed very worried.

"Less, I think, maybe 4 and a half hours at least." This seemed to alarm Neville even more.

"The spell only works if you have been in the wrong time for less than 5 hours. If it's more than five hours, then you'll be stuck here in this time, which, I assure you, you do not want to do. Trust me, I lived in this time, you'd have to finish schooling, and be taught be Umbridge, and –no offence- Snape."

Snape, though, paid no heed. Only the people from the future were listening. It seemed to finally sink in, what was going to happen to them. Everyone-well, almost everyone- were crying. Snape, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, and Kingsley were the only one who weren't crying. (Kingsley, did seem a little teary-eyed, but he wouldn't let himself cry.) Dumbledore and Snape also seemed to be having a silent conversation with each other.

"Really? This isn't good! Let's go now…. before it's too late. **(Did anyone else think of Dora the Explorer when he said this? 'Before it's too late!' lol)**"

Teddy now looked teary-eyed himself.

"Teddy…We've only just met them, why do we have to go now?"

"I'm sorry Jay, but it's not that simple. We can't stay here. I'm really, really sorry."

"No, Teddy, don't be. It's mine and Fred's fault that you have to go through this. We should be the ones who are sorry."

"No, Jay. It's not your fault. Trust me, it really isn't."

James looked confused at the mysterious seriousness way Teddy said this. Teddy, though, didn't let the conversation continue, because he walked over to Neville and whispered something into his ear, which Neville answered -with yet another- nod.

With a single, fluid motion, they both took out their wands. Out of pure instincts, Kingsley and Mad-Eye took out their own wands and pointed them at the 2. They all stood staring at each other, but then the later 2 seemed to realize what was happening, and lowered their wands, putting them back in their holsters. Teddy sighed and spoke up.

"Guys, stand behind us."

The others also realized what was happening. They couldn't help it, it was what they had to do, so James, Fred 2, Victorie, Lily, Albus, Rose, and Hugo, walked over and stood behind Teddy and Neville. Teddy and Neville quickly looked at each other, not even letting everyone say good-bye, spoke the spell in prefect union.

"Obliviate."

There was a blinding flash, and half the room was unconscious from the sudden change of memories. The other half of the room was now crying their eyes out. Even if it had been a short time, and they wouldn't remember them, it was good to know that they had met each other once, and had a good time.

Neville took a good look at everyone one last time and held out his arm.

"Okay, everyone, grab a hold."

Next thing Neville knew, he had hands all over him, grabbing on, ut before he could say the spell, someone stopped them.

"Wait! You didn't Obliviate me!"

Neville checked his watch and then looked at the person.

"We know we didn't. We are hoping that you will make the right decision. Now, if you will excuse us, we are in a rush."

Before the man could continue talking, there was a mumble of words and a bright flash of light. When his eyes re-adjusted to the light, the time-travelers were gone.

- The End -

_A/N: Don't worry, the epilogue will be coming soon… but you have to review first! _


	10. The Epilogue

**Okay…this is it…the last installment. Be warned. When I was writing this I started to cry, but then again, I'm an emotional person. Anyway my next story will most likely be a time travel, so be on the lookout. Another note, 100 reviews gets you an extra chapter of this, so review people!**

**Thanks: To thejooky13 ; my best biffle! If you guys get a chance check out her stories!**

**To Victoria who freaked out when I hadn't finished the epilogue and she had to leave and wasn't going to be able to read it until a week later. **

**To ****Adventure-Seeking-Juliet**** who writes beautiful stories.**

**To ****Dimcairien**** who has reviewed every chapter.**

**And lastly to everyone else who reviewed! You guys are the reason I write on! If you were confused, I hope this clears everything up! If not pm me!**

**The final disclaimer! I don't own…but I own my memories from going to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, and hopefully soon memories from How To Succeed and The Harry Potter Exhibition (both which my friend is going to today, lucky), oh how lucky I am to live in New York. HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED! **

*0o0o0o0o0o0*

The Epilogue

*0o0o0o0o0o0*

_Dear Teddy R. Lupin,_

_Congratulations! I bet right now you are thinking to yourself, "How is this possible? He's dead!" Don't worry – or maybe you should worry, you're talking to a dead man – let's not think about that right now. I'm here to congratulate you on getting married, Victorie is a beautiful girl. Now, there is no need to make this too long, I'd rather keep this short and to the point. Right now, as I write this letter, you're asleep in your crib, just a few weeks old. You're a cute kid, did you know that? Here, you like to keep your hair turquoise, I wonder if you still do. But, that's beside the point, it's still not the reason I'm giving owl very specific instructions to deliver this to you on your wedding day, over 20 years after this was written. This is about the day you came to the past. I used to wonder what you guys meant when you told me to make the right decision, but then I understood. You wanted me to change the future. As you can tell by now, I haven't (or at least I don't think I have, the concept of time-travel is very confusing). I hope you aren't mad at me, I just couldn't. I just want you to know why I couldn't. I couldn't because even though some things didn't turn out the way we wanted, the end product was the best I could've wished for. Even if I messed with one little thing, things could turn for the worst. Now, there's one last thing I want to tell you; Even though I know that I am going to die if I fight tonight, I'm still going to fight, this means so much to me. So, I want you to have this letter, with written proof, that I love you, no matter what, and I always will. So, good luck with the rest of your life, and tell Harry that I'm happy for him too._

_Love, Your Father,_

_Remus J. Lupin_

* * *

"Teddy? Is something wrong?"

"No, Tor, nothing's wrong. I'm fine, actually, I'm more than fine, I'm prefect."

"Okay, I'll meet you back outside."

Teddy watched Victorie, his beautiful wife, walk back to the wedding reception. He had been there a few moments ago, but then he received a letter, and he had wanted to read it in private, and he was glad he did. Teddy really wanted his father at his wedding, he set up the 'trip to the past' just so he could have a chance of his father being here. Teddy made it so James and Fred 2 would find the time-tuner, and when they broke it (which he knew they would) , it would send them to the right time. He wanted to change the future – or well, now – he wanted to _so_ bad, but he knows that you don't always get what you want. When Teddy went to tell everyone his master plan, he didn't tell them everything. He just told them that they were going to let his father, a rational thinker, and one of the longest to live, keep his memories. That was all he had the heart to tell them. But tonight wasn't the night to think about this. He had just gotten married, and tonight was a night to celebrate. Mainly with his wife.

*0o0o0o0o0o0*

-The End-

*0o0o0o0o0oo0o0*

**One last time people…..please….review.**


End file.
